Kumonga
Kumonga (クモンガ?) is a giant spider daikaiju that appeared in the Toho produced Godzilla series. In the monster's first two appearances, he was called Spiega or Spiga. Spiga/Kumonga is the main antagonist in Son of Godzilla. Abilities Kumonga can shoot a thick webbing and a stinger from his mouth. He is also a great jumper. Kumonga has prehensile pedipalps that can be used to grab small prey. The Showa version was able to survive multiple hits from Godzilla's atomic ray. The Millennium Kumonga's web was able to expand on contact with air from a single thread into a net for incapacitating foes. Kumonga, in Godzilla: Final Wars, is shown to have sharp, sword-like legs which were used to slash trailer cars in Arizona. Origins Showa In the Showa series, Kumonga was a giant spider who lived on Sogell Island. He first appeared when he trapped and poisoned a Kamacuras. Then he trapped Godzilla's son, Minilla, in webbing and closed in for the kill. However, Godzilla arrived and defended his son. Kumonga attacked and nearly succeeded in killing Godzilla by firing a dart from his mouth into Godzilla's eye, but Minilla helped his father and using their atomic rays, they burned Kumonga's body, severely injuring him. However, Kumonga was not dead. He was placed on Monsterland, where he lived with many other monsters. In 1999, aliens known as the Kilaaks, captured and mind-controlled the monsters of the island. The kaiju were released in cities throughout the world. It was unclear where the Kilaaks placed Kumonga in the world, but in the end, the humans broke the mind-control and freed the monsters. The monsters then gathered around the base of fuji to confront the Kilaaks ultimate Kaiju King Ghidorah. Kumonga took part in the fight by trapping Ghidorah in his thick webbing, disabling Ghidorahs ability to fly away. After Ghidorah was killed by the other monsters, Kumonga and the other kaiju returned to Monsterland to live out the rest of there days in peace. Millennium Kumonga was featured in the 2004 film, Godzilla: Final Wars, not that different in appearance, as one of the many mind-controlled monsters of the Xiliens. He appears in a desert in Arizona where it destroys a trailer. Then suddenly, the Xiliens teleport the spider and the other monsters around the world. They tell the humans that they took the monsters away to save Earth. However, the humans find that the Xiliens were controlling the monsters and the Xiliens release all the monsters again to finish destroying the cities they were attacking. When Godzilla is freed from the south pole and fights the kaiju, Kumonga is released in New Guinea to battle him. At first, Kumonga was able to trap Godzilla in thick webbing, but Godzilla manages to gain the upper hand in the struggle against the giant spider when he grabs a webbing strand that was still attached to Kumonga and swings him around in circles before letting go. Kumonga soars into the air and isn't seen again. It is unknown whether or not Kumonga is killed, but he does not appear in the film again. It is possible that Kumonga may return in a future Godzilla movie, if Toho decides to expand upon the Final Wars film, but at this point Kumonga is assumed dead. Movie appearances *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock footage) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock footage) *''Godzilla: Final Wars''